Definitely A Sweetie
by FutureFox
Summary: Amy and Murdock find themselves together in the dark.


"Murdock," Amy whispered.

No response.

"Murdock," she tried louder. It was pitch black. She couldn't see a thing. What was worse, she couldn't hear a thing. Well, except for the pounding of her own heart.

"Murdock, please." She cautiously stretched out her hand to feel around in the dark. She felt nothing in front of her.

Finally, there was a soft groan. "Chica?"

Amy sighed, "thank God. Are you all right?"

Murdock's voice came through again, "oh, yeah. Just another bump on the ole' noggin. How about you? You okay?"

Amy nodded before remembering that they couldn't see. "Yeah, I think so. I can't see."

"Yeah, me neither."

"I don't-I can't…what happened?"

"Intermittent memory loss, remember?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Right, of course. Where are you?"

She shuddered slightly as a hand brushed against hers. "It's all right. It's me," Murdock whispered.

She grabbed his hand and held tightly trying to calm herself as he squeezed back.

"You're shaking like a baby chick there honey."

"It's cold," she said lightly. Murdock placed his other hand over both of theirs. "Yeah, real cold," he agreed.

"Where are we," she asked.

"I'm not sure," replied Murdock, untangling their hands. She could hear him moving around. She turned around to feel the concrete wall behind her. She slid her hands along it, trying to feel for an opening. "There's gotta be a door."

"Yeah, I'm not seeing one. Of course, I'm not seeing much of anything right now, more accurately I'm not feeling one" he said, "unless it's up there."

"Up where?" Again, she felt his hand grasp hers and he guided it up above them. "They dropped us down from the ceiling? Then, there's gotta be a ladder or it can't be a very far drop."

"Well, maybe. How's about I lift you up to see just how high it is," he said as flippantly as he could.

"Sure, just don't drop me," she said getting a good grip on his arms.

Murdock laughed, "Oh, my fair lady, I am focused and my strength is great.," he replied, putting on a British accent. He gently lifted her up and she slowly let go of his arms and reached up. "You got me?"

"I got you sweetie."

"You know, my name is Amy," she said. Murdock didn't respond for a moment. "I know," he finally said quietly, as if he was embarrassed.

Amy sighed. She knew Murdock was innocent and she hadn't meant to sound so harsh. "I'm sorry, it's just…why do you always do that?"

"Do what chiqu—uh, Amy?"

"Call me by all these other names. Sweetie, chica, hot potato. Why don't you ever call me by my name?"

Murdock grunted, "Look, do you think you could talk about this as a slightly lower altitude?"

"Yeah, I can't reach the ceiling and there's nothing in this room to stand on." He lowered her down but kept her pressed up against him. They stood there breathing for what felt like forever. Just holding each other. Amy felt like her brain was short circuiting on her. "Uh, Murdock?"

"Right, I, uh, right," he released her. "I guess all we can do is wait and hope that the guys find us before those creeps come back."

"They will. You know they will," Amy assured.

Amy could hear Murdock's footsteps unevenly backing away from her. Amy decided she had made him uncomfortable enough and was content to let the matter drop. She wasn't sure she liked what the situation was making her feel anyway.

"I don't know why I do it. I just call people different names, that's all. Because sometimes they look different to me. Sometimes Face looks like Face and other times he looks like a muchacho. Sometimes BA looks like big guy and then sometimes he looks like an angry mudsucker. And, well, sometimes you look like a sweetie." His words came out rapidly, like he couldn't explain fast enough.

She was stunned into silence. It made sense, well, in a Murdock sort of way. "Murdock, we can't see anything right now. How can I look like a sweetie?"

Another pause from the man. Then, she could almost see him grinning at her, "In my head, you look like a sweetie."

She blindly made her way toward the sound of his voice. "Murdock," she asked slowly moving forward.

"Yeah, I'm here." Their hands found each other. Tentatively, they both stepped a little closer and held each other's hand a little tighter. Amy felt Murdock's other hand briefly touch her face before quickly withdrawing. She caught it though and brought it back to her cheek, covering it with her own.

"Amy," he leaned in closer. She could feel his breath. Her own breathing was quickening. "I, I think I got moths in my stomach," he said.

Amy giggled softly, "I think you mean butterflies Murdock."

"Nah, I can tell the difference-," Amy cut him off by completely closing the gap between them and kissing him. It was soft at first as she waited for his response. She did not have to wait long. The kiss intensified. She couldn't stop. She felt as if she could spend forever in the dark as long as it was like this, with him. She couldn't believe this was happening with Murdock of all people. She had always had a soft spot for him but she never imagine they would wind up like this. She was melting in his arms. God, he felt so good. Murdock ran his fingers through her hair as she started to pull at his jacket.

Suddenly Murdock froze.

"Amy," he gasped as they broke apart.

"I think you can call what you want to now," she whispered.

"Sweetie?" They both laughed softly.

"What are we doing," Murdock asked.

"I don't know. We can figure it out later."

She guessed that he was considering this because she could hear his foot tapping on the floor, "Yeah, okay. Later sounds good."

Before they could say anything more, the room flooded with light as a loud creaking noise broke through their thoughts. They blinked against the sudden brightness and looked up. They could see Face looking down through the hatch he had just opened up.

"There you guys are. How'd you get down there? I'll get BA to go and get a rope to get you out. You guys okay?"

Face paused as he noticed the way his friends were holding each other, "hey, what's going on?"

Neither Amy nor Murdock could answer him. They looked back at each other.

Murdock cupped Amy's cheek again, "Hey, I can see you now. And I was right. Definitely look like a sweetie."

Amy smiled.

**Authors Note: There is not nearly enough Murdock/Amy out there and they are my OTP of The A-Team. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I haven't written a fic in years, so I'm sure I'm pretty rusty. I know I really rushed the end but I got hit with writer's block and just forced myself to finish anyway. Please, let me know what you think.**


End file.
